I need you
by Lovewritting
Summary: Eli/Clare story... The lock down but this time someone gets hurt. Pls review! Even if u hate it!
1. Chapter 1

When the moon came to replace the sun in the darkened sky, my heart empties out as the tears stop falling.

I felt nothing.

I breathed nothing.

I was nothing.

I gripped the gun thither in my hands and every moment with Clare came passing thru my eyes. Reminding me why I had to do this.

Every kiss, every laughter, every flirtatious conversation, every single moment that made me fall in love with the girl who was never coming back.

-Clare, I whispered to the damned night.

The one who made me feel alive again. The one who gave me a reason to keep my heart beating. But if she's gone why am I still here.

I need to feel her in my arms.

I need to hear her voice.

I need her to love me.

I NEED her.

Why did the dance have to happen.

The dance...

I saw once more what had happened that night...

I remember getting into the halls because of the lost I felt. Clare didn't want me anymore. I kept repeating this until she into me. She took off my earphones and said:

-Come with me! Fitz has a knife... This is where we run, let's go!

By then I was tired of playing games, this was war and I want going to let him win.

-I'm not going to let that jerk scare me.

-Eli, he has a knife.

-Aw don't you two look cute.

It was Fitz and behind him was Owen... They were walking towards us silently while I was looking at what he was holding: a knife.

Fear took over and that's when I realized it may be too late for one of us...

Clare was begging him not to do this but he only insulted her in return.

I told her to get away from me while pushing her to protect her but clearly that wasn't enough.

I remember Owen holding me back while Fitz start walking towards Clare.

-You know, I always tried to hurt you Eli but I never succeeded. So I thought of something that would be important to you. Hmm... Clare sorry if this is going to hurt.

-No, no! Fitz don't do this! Please! I'm sorry for everything, just please let her go!

-I think I found the right answer...

With that he stabbed my girl... So much blood dropped while she feel into the red river.

Owen let go of me and ran away with Fitz. I started to run to her...

-Clare. oh Clare. Please don't leave me... CLARE!

I grabbed her face and kissed her with all my heart.

-Clare, please stay. Clare I love you, I had said with tears falling from my eyes.

But she may not be listening by then...

This moment made me come here. This moment made my decision.

When the moon came to replace the sun in the darkened sky, my heart empties out as the tears stop falling.

I felt nothing.

I breathed nothing.

I was nothing.

I gripped the gun thither in my hands and I was going to do it. As my fingers pulled the trigger, I heard a ringer and a voice...

-Hello! Hello! Eli pick up! The hospital called me.. Clare is alright, she's going to survive! They thought it was too late but she made it. Eli! Meet me there!

My fingers were about to end my life until I heard Adams voice...

Clare, she's alright!

I kept repeating this to myself while crying and reaching my car. As I drove away the bridge a sappy song played but when I listened to the lyrics, I discovered they were my feelings.

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And Clare did... Stay...


	2. Chapter 2

I drove unknowingly to my death. All I remember was thinking about Clare, the time I had with her and everything she did for me. She made me feel happy, she made me experience happiness.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I was sorry for letting Fitz get into my head. But little did I know that the dance would be our last moment together...

I remember driving away from the bridge, the place where I set out my death to be made, in tears... I was thinking about what I was going to say to Clare. I saw the light changing when I was crossing the road, and I hadn't realized a car was about to cross it in the other direction.. And that's when everything went black...

I felt a pain compose into my whole body... My screams were burning my ears and the blood covered my view. I wanted to see Clare before my spirit ripped free from my body, I wanted to hear her voice, I needed her to press once more her lips against mine.

I drove unknowingly to my death thinking about the girl I love. Our last moment together was a misery. I needed everything from her but that I can only hope for...

The last thing I heard before fading away completely was a song coming from my broken hearse...

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Clare was my only hope, she had to be mine but I may be too late for that now...

* * *

_**Sorry guys! I know this chapter is really short but my next one (if u guys want me to continue) is going to be MUCH LONGER! Promise**_

**_xoxox I hope u guys like it thought! _**

**_And pls review, I love hearing your critics! even if its bad and thank you for revewing the other chapter it meant alot! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire... Claire was right in front of me talking to Adam. I tried to steady myself before entering her room.

"Claire...," I breathed out while tears formed in my eyes. Seeing her on the bed with cords attached to her everywhere hit me. And no longer could I stay away from her.

She kept talking to Adam as if I wasn't there. Did I hurt her so much? Yes, I did but I needed her voice, I need her in my arms, I need her.

"Adam, why isn't Eli here? I thought...," Tears started to run down Claire's face while she took a shaky breath. "I thought he, he loved me... I thought... ADAM, WHY ISN'T ELI HERE! Doesn't he know I love him, that I need him! Adam why, why, WHY?"

She started to cry and cry. Never have I seen her so hurt. Never did I see her that betrayed.

"Oh Adam... Why?"

She continued to question Adam while he looked exasperated. He started to hug her and rocked her. As Claire's tears fell on Adam, it seemed like a rainy day making them suffer because of me.

"Claire, oh Claire.. I'm here, I'm right here. Don't worry I love you and I'm here."

She wasn't even listening to me. Why wasn't she listening to me?

"Claire, listen to ME!"

I walked towards her and took her hand but it only passed thru her... It passed thru her?

"Claire can you hear me? Can you SEE ME? CLAIRE!," my voice got louder and my hand kept passing thru her hand and cheek. Why couldn't I hold my lovers hand?

"Because your dead. Don't you remember the car accident," whispered the unknown into my ear as I turned to face... the wall. No one was beside me...

"ADAM! OH ADAM GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Claire screamed while looking at the door.

As I turned, I gasped in disbelief. It was me. Me on a bed. Me with no look of life. Me... dead.

I couldn't move, I couldn't understand nor could Adam or Claire.

Claire took everything off of her and pushed herself thru the door. But as she struggled, one string ripped free from her with a part of her skin. Blood rippled thru her shirt while she forced herself to the halls with effort and one hand covering her stomach.

"Eli! Oh my god Eli! Why? Eli I, I love you. Eli why?"

She took my body's hand while Adam tried to take her bad to her room.

"Claire, you have to go! Now! If you lose too much blood, you'll die! Come on Claire!"

"No Adam! Eli please listen to me.. please."

"Claire listen to Adam! You'll die Claire," I cried to her when I heard the unfaithful words Adam had said.

Oh God! A lot of blood came out of her stomach while she looked pale and tired to hang on to my hand but fatigue won over and she lay still on the floor with the pool of blood.

"Claire, NO!" I screamed while trying to keep myself from floating away, but it was too late.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it toook so long but I finally finished! Please review and tell me whay it was like! **


	4. Chapter 4

Some say: "After the bad time, comes the good." But what happens when the bad takes over the mind.

Questioning himself on the saying, Adam sat patiently on the bench waiting for his turn to give his speech.

After a long a dull ceremony, which he could add; wasn't very truthful or sincere about them, it was finally Adam's turn to speak.

As he attacked the stairs, he took a shaky breath while trying to remember his lines. "Okay, here it goes," he thought nervously.

When he started making eye contact with the crowd he realized nobody was really paying attention until he let out a little sound which few thought was the start of a cry.

"Okay. So what can I say? Eli and Claire were my best friends. They accepted me for who I am and they helped me throughout everything I went thru. Without them, I'm nothing… So, ya thank you for listening…."

As he stepped out the microphone, he realized his friends were truly gone

. He wasn't going to see Eli and Claire fight and then make out, he wasn't going to see Eli make fun of him, defend him against Fitz, read comics, he wasn't EVER going to be with them; as a group, as a family.

"No, actually I'm not done," he said as he stepped closer to the microphone, once more.

"Eli was like a brother to me, A BROTHER! I'm sorry Drew but u were never there for me like he was. What am I supposed to do without him? Huh? WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE ALL ALONE, WITHOUT CLAIRE OR ELI! ALONE! Huh? What-what do you want me to do…?"

Taking another shaky breath, Adam wiped all his tears that were now falling uncontrollably. "And… and... I miss them… I MISS THEM SO MUCH! They're gone. THEY'RE REALLY GONE-from me…. Never going see their faces again, never going to laugh at Claire's stupid jokes, and never going to ANYTHING! THEY'RE GONE AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU FITZ. HUH! What's you problem… Taking away all my friends that were my walls built to hold me up… I'm sorry I can't be here…"

Adam started with a furious voice but finished with barely a whisper that provoked everybody listening and at last he walked away.

Everybody in the room cried for these two lovers that were gone, another set of bodies put into the ground.

Nobody dared to break the disturbing silence that surrounded them and that reminded them; Eli and Claire were truly gone.

Nobody mentioned the boy who walked away, broken because of those two sets of bodies without life that also made them fall apart.

Each and every one of the room thought of their loved ones whom has passed away and that may have invited Eli and Claire with open arms.

Each and every one of the room questioned themselves on how life could be cruel to such young existence.

Each and every one felt a revulsion towards this event.

As Adam walked out of the church, he wondered were his friends might be placed now… Were they lived or joined in some way and if they were even capable of thinking…

* * *

So... this is part 4. I hope you like it! :) Pls comment or review this chapter. Even if you think I missed some stuff, or it wasn't well written; COMMENT. So i could get better. THANK YOU! (For even reading this)

Lovewritting :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dead… This was the word that entered my mind as soon as I woke up. I was dead.

How it happened? It was my fault.

Why didn't I listen to Claire? Because I'm stubborn.

And I didn't think it would lead me to death which was apparently on…. sand?

Where was I?

Finally standing up, I realized I was on an exotic island with no one there but me.

Weird place for an afterlife…

Wait… Claire! Where is she? Is she okay? Last time I saw her she was…

"Dying, on the floor beside my soulless body," I whispered into the air while thinking back on how events went by.

"Oh God, Claire… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you, I'm sorry for letting Fitz hur-hurting you. I'm sorry for your, maybe death. I'm… I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! I just wanted you here with me, in my arms filling my heart with your smile and eyes. CLAIRE! I'M SORRY AND I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU- here with me… You're my heaven, you're my ALL! And I'm sorry!" I screamed into the sky that seemed to ignore me while tears formed in my eyes and was now capable of falling over.

"I know… and I forgiving you," said a tiny voice that I recognized.

As I turned around to face that little squeak I found; Claire.

"Claire," I breathed out. "You're here, with me."

She smiled up at me with tears that had been accumulated in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my God! Claire!" I screamed as I pulled her into a hug giving her my heart forever.

"I love you and I need you so much… so so much! You have no idea! Oh God, Claire! You came back and you're with me!"

"Eli," she said pulling back from the hug "I love you too, you have no idea how MUCH I need you… Didn't you realize that? And I'm here with you forever…"

"Hmm. Seems like you can't resist my charm, can't you? Claire, my my, you know you don't have to be embarrassed of it! I'm kind of in love with myself too,"

"Ohhh, Eli. You don't even change after ALL these events. Shame I think I'll have to take back my love for you!"

Smirking up to her, I realized one thing we never accomplished.

"Claire..?"

"Yes."

"Care to share a dance?" I asked while pouring my eyes into hers.

"Sure…"

Taking her hand and placing my other on her hips, I pulled her close to me while never letting go of our locked eyes.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"You're right; I can't resist your charm."

And she proved it while taking my collar and crushing her lips on mine.

This was our end; this was our new life together.

Swaying to the music that took hold of our minds and never letting go of each other again;

we were going to be together forever.

"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven"

* * *

**Well this is part 1 of the end! Hope you enjoy it and pls comment and review. This was different for me to right since its lighter and less dark so pls comment on how I did and ya! **

**Thank you (for even reading this) :) **

**Lovewritting  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Standing on the bridge which was once occupied by my best friend, I grabbed his gun and directed to my heart.

Without Claire or Eli, I didn't have a reason to live.

Without them I was friendless and without family.

All the happiness, all the joy and laughter were now replaced by sorrow, hate and melancholy.

Nothing seemed right.

Nothing seemed fair.

Nothing seemed worth for anymore.

Taking a breath in, all our times together passed quickly in my mind.

All of our fights.

All of our dislikes.

All of our laughter that stopped the silence from taking our minds away; like it was doing to me right now.

"You know Eli," I breathed out "I know why you came here; trying to kill yourself. But lucky for you, Claire was okay. But for me? No. My friends are long gone. Is she with you, Eli? Is Claire with you right now, like she was always…? No time for you bro huh? Or Claire; leaving me to protect Eli, as always… WHAT ABOUT ME! I MISS YOU GUYS. DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF? I'm so alone… I'm so so ALONE! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS… WHY COULD'NT YOU STAY WITH ME, LIKE NORMAL FRIENDS DO….. No… you two had to leave me all alone and go together somewhere… I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH… Both of you… I…I… Oh God… I love you two and you're gone from me…. Shit! Ahh… Well man, maybe I'll see you later."

As I took a deep breath, I decide how I should do it. I was going to jump into the water… Drown myself for the goodness of my friends…. FOR ME!

Never have I felt in control of my body.

Never have a felt IN my body.

But now, I was going to decide what my body will do.

Talking another quick breath, I placed my legs into position and jumped…

The wind hit my face and my body felt like it was flying.

I felt powerful.

I felt in control.

I felt everything; I would've wanted to feel before.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain composed in my whole body as the water hit me; hard as a rock.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I could only feel the pain that was now taking over my mind.

The pain in my lungs.

The pain of my whole body.

The pain which the water created while freezing my body.

The pain of losing two friends; forever.

Finally feeling my soul tugging out of me, the last thing I heard was a scream, a girl's scream.

"Please somebody help him! He jumped in the water! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Oh my God… He's letting his body go… OMG! Please somebody HELP!"

And then; everything went black.

Some say: "After the bad time, comes the good."

But what happens when the bad takes over the mind and doesn't let the creation be or live up until the good comes?

What happens when the life dies before even feeling the good?

What happens when the bad is to powerful and kills everything related to it; mentally and physically; as it did to Claire, Eli, Adam and their families?

* * *

**Finally finished! Wow this was actually hard for me to write... Hope you like it as much as my imagination ran wild! And thank you for reading! **

**Oh and thank you; all of those you reviewed! It meant a big deal for me! **

**Pls comment and review and tell me how I could get better, as a writer; for those who didn't enjoy some of the parts.**

**Lovewritting:) **


End file.
